Occupier
by Nanah Soku
Summary: Aubriana is the new girl in school, and she hates it. But when a blue-eyed beauty catches her eye, she enters a rollar coaster of events and she just doesn't know if she can handle it. Will she make the right decision or will her actions bring the end?
1. Chapter 1

One

My world as I knew it, was officially over and gone. I never thought that my life, that I loved ever so much, I would up to regret in the long run. I had everything I ever wanted; friends, family, and a fantastic boyfriend. I thought my world was heaven. Little did I know that in my fourteenth year of life, every wall of love and friendship that I'd built up, would come crashing down and crush me.

I knew things were taking a turn for the worst, when Madeline, my now ex-best friend, excluded me from her life. I got a chance that she wanted, and I took it. I got asked out by the guy she "claimed" was hers and I said yes. I know it was kind of mean to "steal her property", but it wasn't my fault he liked me instead of her! I can't control what people think or how they act! I'm just a girl for goodness sake! I was just genuinely a better person and he choose me.

I never thought that jealousy was actually that big of a deal. But, Holy cow was I wrong! Jealousy is the whole reason Madeline "disowned me" as she put it. But just that event there, was enough to make me open my eyes and see the Hell I was headed into. But let me start from the very beginning, where my life took a turn for the worst, and I was oblivious to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Hello, my name is Aubriana Samsung. I just recently turned fourteen years old, and as you already know, that's when my life started to turn into a disaster. I'm guessing that my story right now is just a little confusing to you, so I'm going to start from the very beginning.

I was born in the middle of January on the coldest day in Colorado. I grew up there with an older brother and sister and of course, my parents. At that time, I had never seen nor heard my parents ever get into a fight. Not even when my dad surprised us on Christmas morning, with the gift of moving. For me and my siblings, that was terrible. We had a life and friends here and we didn't want to leave. But do kids ever get a say in what happens? Apparently not. So eight months later, my family moved from Colorado, the absolute best place on Earth, to San Diego, California, a place with _no _seasons. At first, my whole family was miserable there. But then my dad made friends at work, my mom made friends around the neighborhood, and my bother and sister made friends at their high school. As for me, I had no friends and wasn't anywhere near getting any. At that time I was only in the seventh grade, so finding friends was a little challenging, but for some reason, I couldn't get any. I thought I had a deadly, contagious disease or something. No one ever talked to me or sat with me at lunch. I was the freaky new girl, who had already been there three months and was still a freak.

I was miserable especially during the summer. It was hot and humid, we didn't have a pool, and I didn't have any friends who had a pool, let alone any friends at all. My family loved it in San Diego. Everyone but me; I hated it. It was the worst place on the face of the Earth and I just wanted to go back to my sweet home in Colorado and fall face first into a big pile of really cold and fresh snow. But I was the youngest child and no one cared what I thought.

Finally summer ended and I went back to school. I never thought I would be so happy for school. I still didn't like it, but it gave me something to do during the day. I don't know what it is about the summer, but everyone I recognized from the previous school year had changed, especially the girls who called themselves the "poplars." I saw all the girls and boys who were a couple in the seventh grade, who were either still together and acting all lovey dovey, or who broke up and couldn't stand each other. I tried to avoid those particular groups seeing as how they hated me.

I slowly walked up to the office to receive my schedule, when a short little black haired girl got in my way.

"Hiya! My names Madeline! I saw you here last year but never got the chance to welcome you to San Diego. See I'm in ASB, and I'm the president, so I was extremely busy, but here's a very late, welcome!" I was amazed, someone actually wanted to talk to me and welcome me to Hell.

_President of ASB? Why am I not surprised?_ "Um, hi," was all I thought to say.

"Well are you going to tell me your name or not, silly?" Silly? What's with miss happy here?

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Aubriana. It's nice to meet you I guess."

"So have you gotten your schedule yet? Maybe we have a class together!"

_Wow. This girl gets straight to the point._ "No, I haven't yet. I was just about to get it."

"Oh, ok! I'll come with you then!"

We started walking back up to the office and I just looked at Madeline. She was the picture person for a happy house. She had long black hair, twisted into two braids, big open eyes, and a very nice smile that seemed to be plastered on her face. She seemed like a nice girl. I was starting to look at things differently. I might have actually made a friend on the first day of school! This year might not be as miserable as I thought!

I got my schedule from the lady in the office and compared it with Madeline's. We had one class together, P.E.

"Aw, that sucks, only one class. Oh well! It's better than none! Oh my goodness, look at the time! I have to get to my first period class. I'll see you at lunch Aubriana!" I was amazed at how happy one person could be. But _I_ was happy too. I had a person to actually sit with at lunch! I went off to my first period class, which was math with Ms. Morano.

Not much was different from my seventh grade year, except for the work being harder, but the teachers were the same as always. Loud, obnoxious, and annoying just like little three year olds. But other than that minor annoyance, school was the same, boring place.

As I was walking to my second period class, I ran into Madeline.

"Hey Madeline!"

"Oh hi Aubriana! Hey, what's your next class?"

"Um, English with Mr. Lamore."

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, wait a minute! You have the same class with my friend George. He's a great guy and he's super funny!"

"That's cool. I'll see if I can find him."

"Alright, cool. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye!" I stated to walk to my next when I heard my name being called.

"Hey Aubriana! Wait up!" I turned around to see a surprisingly tall, nerd headed my way.

"Hey Aubriana! I'm George. We have Mr. Lamore's class together."

"Oh yeah, Madeline just told me about you."

"Really? What did she say?" I was surprised by the excited tone in George's voice. I took the guess that he liked her.

"All she said was that you were a great guy and that you were super funny."

"Really? Oh, I mean, uh, yeah that's cool." I could definitely tell he liked Madeline just by the huge blush that spread across his cheeks.

We walked into Mr. Lamore's class together and took a seat next to each other. I was amazed in this class. Mr. Lamore was crazy! He was really loud and he was unusual too. He had a pony tail, earrings in one ear, and tattoos all up his arm. He was actually a pretty cool guy for being a teacher. I actually enjoyed that class because of Mr. Lamore and George. I was starting to like this year. I thought I could maybe enjoy it instead of dreading it.

My next period was science, which was really boring, and didn't come as a shock to me. The teacher was old and got off track easily so her class was a snoozer.

Finally lunch came and I was for once, excited. I would actually have friends to sit with and talk to. When I walked out of my third period building, I was ambushed by Madeline and George, and scooped up into a big hug. It was a little awkward for me, but George seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ha-ha, hey guys. What's up?" I asked attempting to get out of the unbreakable hug.

"We were just waiting for you." Madeline said with a smile on her face.

"We want to show you to our lunch table." George said, also with a smile on his face and a quick peek at Madeline. I quietly giggled to myself and followed Madeline and George to their lunch table.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

When we arrived at the table, I wasn't surprised to see only three other people sitting there.

"Hi guys, this is Aubriana! She's going to sit with us." Madeline introduced me with yet again, a smile on her face.

"This is David." Madeline said as she pointed to a skinny, blonde boy who smiled up at me.

"This is Marianne." Madeline pointed to the small little Asian girl with short and spiked black hair, who just looked at me with cold eyes and a dead face.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't like new people, but eventually she'll warm up to you." Madeline reassured me.

As she introduced the third person sitting at the table, my attention was drawn away to a table in the far corner. To this day, I don't know what made me look over there, but what I saw was beautiful. It was a group of kids, both sixth, seventh, and eighth graders, and they amazed me. They were tan, their skin was flawless, and their eyes were mesmerizing. They were absolutely beautiful. I quickly jerked my head back to my table when I realized I wasn't listening to Madeline.

"Hey Aubriana! Hello? What are you looking at?" Madeline turned to look at the direction I was watching, but saw nothing. I had completely forgot I was with my friends when I saw them.

"Hello, Aubriana?"

"Oh, sorry. I got sidetracked. Where were we now?"

"I was introducing you to my friends. So, like I was saying, this is Lenny." Madeline pointed to tall and muscular African American, who smiled at me and all I could think was how gentle his smile looked.

"So that's everyone!" Madeline said turning to look at me.

"Well than, hello everyone!" I cheerfully said. I jumped at hearing the tone of my voice. I was surprised how happy I sounded but then remember I had a good reason. I had people who wanted me to sit with them at lunch and wanted me to call them friends. I smiled to myself and sat down next to Madeline and David.

"So Aubriana," Lenny started, "why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I said with surprising ease.

"How about where you're originally from, why you moved and what you like to do?"

"Alright, well I moved here from Colorado because of my dad's business. My parents were thrilled but my siblings and I were the exact opposite. But over time we all adjusted to the move and are pretty happy I guess."

"Oh that sucks. So tell us about what you enjoy doing."

"I don't like much. I like to read, write, and draw and when the season starts up, I play soccer."

"That sounds pretty cool. We play a street soccer game every week in my neighborhood, you should come next time and join us."

"Really? I'd love to thanks!" I sat quietly eating my lunch with my new friends with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy at all the friends I made on the first day of school! I knew it was going to be a good year for me. I was sad when lunch was over because that meant I would have to leave my cool, new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I was walking to my next class with a smile on my face when I felt a weird sensation run throughout my whole body. The air around me suddenly got warmer and it felt as if someone was watching me. I slowly turned around, only to have my eyes meet the most beautiful and frightening light blue eyes, staring at me from down the hall. My eyes caught his and we both were frozen. It seemed time had slowed and the world had stopped. It seemed like hours before my attention was turned away from him. When I finally came back into the real world, I noticed Marianne leaning against a wall glaring at me with her cold, dark eyes and her dead, expressionless face. I quickly turned away from her dark glare and walked into my next class, which was history with Ms. Zana. I took my seat at a table filled with all girls and looked around the room. It looked pretty normal except for all the posters on the wall.

When I finished my personal tour around the room, I turned to the door to see who had just arrived so late to class. I didn't even have to fully turn around to know who it was. I felt the same warm sensation and the watching eyes feeling. I again, slowly turned around, only to have my stare met by the same pair of light blue eyes I had just encountered minutes ago in the hall. He quickly walked in and took the only open seat, two tables away from mine.

When Ms. Zana started to go over her classroom rules, I got to fully look at the mysterious boy whose eyes I loved to watch. He was fairly tall and had short and spiked dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and of course, beautiful light blue eyes. I lightly sighed at the beautiful sight and continued to stare. I was pulled out of my fantasy world when I heard Ms. Zana call my name for attendance.

"Here." I said quietly, my gaze falling back on the blue-eyed boy. I lightly jumped when he quickly jerked his head up and met my gaze. I was instantly drawn back into the slow timed world we had entered in the hallway earlier this period. Ms. Zana called his name for attendance and my whole body melted at hearing the sound of his voice.

"Here." That was all he said and I was pudding. His voice was deep and quiet and smooth and the only sound I ever wanted to hear again. I was completely mesmerized by the sound of his voice and the look of his eyes, that I missed his name.

"Hey, what's that kid's name over there?" I whispered to the girl sitting next to me.

"Which one?" she whispered back while glancing around the room. I pointed to the blue-eyed boy and then looked back to her for an answer.

"Oh, him? That's Zaven. But don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently no girl is good or pretty enough. There has only been one girl on record that he actually went out with."

"Really? That's strange. Oh, by the way, I'm Aubriana."

"I'm Halley. Halley Brin."

"Nice to meet you Halley." I smiled to Halley and then turned my attention back to the blue-eyed boy, Zaven. I was surprised to see that he was watching me while I was talking to Halley, and that he still was.

The whole class period we were just watching each other, ignoring the world around us.

The bell finally rang and Zaven and I, slowly got up grabbing our things, and while still watching each other, walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

The rest of the school day flew by as I though about Zaven. I couldn't think of a reason why I was so dazzled by him. He was a normal boy, but he amazed me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I though it was first because of his physical appearance. He was blue-eyed, tan, tall, and muscular. I mean, who wouldn't love that? He was HOT! But something else about him bugged me. I didn't know what but it was driving me crazy.

As I was walking out of my last class, thinking about Zaven (no shock there), I ran face first into what felt like a brick wall. I fell flat on my butt and just about died of embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was that deep in thought that I ran into a wall. I looked up at my "attacker" and froze.

_That's not a wall… That's… Oh jeez._

"Hey Aubriana, sorry about that. I guess I should pay more attention to where I am going."

"Uh, ha-ha, well, um, yeah. Hi." _You idiot! What the hell did you just say? He's going to think you're a babbling moron!_

"Ha-ha, hi. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine, just way embarrassed."

"It's okay, it happens to everybody"

"Yeah, I guess." He offered his hand and I slowly took it and in a quick second I was on my feet.

_Wow, he's strong. He-he-he… Very strong… He-he. Oh, pay attention to him Aubriana! He's talking to you!_

"By the way, I'm Zaven. Nice to finally meet you." 

"Yeah, you're in my history class right?"

"Yeah, with Ms. Zana."

"Uh huh, that's the one!"

"Ha-ha yup it is!" He smiled and I melted at his feet. His smile was GORGEOUS! He had perfect straight teeth and they were pearly white. They complimented his blue eyes extremely well and his smile just about completed him.

"So, are you really okay? You kind of hit me hard." He sounded concerned.

_Oh my goodness! The most gorgeous guy is concerned about me! ME! _

"Yeah, really I'm fine. Just a little surprised I was actually that oblivious to the people around me."

"Ha-ha okay good. Glad you're okay. Well, I got to go, my car's here but I'll see you tomorrow. Later Aubriana!"

"Okay, bye Zaven!" _Oh my goodness! I can't believe I actually talked to him! AHHH! _

As I walked away to my car, with a smile bigger than Madeline's or George's, when I thought about what he said. He said he would see me tomorrow. Yeah, he'll see me, but will he talk to me? My smile started to fade as I realized the true meanings of his words. 

_Great… I finally get the chance to talk to him and I probably won't ever get it again. I have got to learn to not get as excited when something good finally happens to me. It'll just get ruined and I'll be depressed… again._

I was in a daze on the drive home from school. I was in no mood to talk and my mom could clearly see that. I appreciated her for giving me my space and I took advantage of that. When I got home I went straight upstairs to my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed, deep in thought. 

_Well he said he'd see me tomorrow. That has many different meanings. It could mean, I'll see you in the distance and smile, I'll go up to you and say hi, I'll see you and do nothing at all… So many different things. Ugh! Why am I getting so worked up about him? I hardly know the guy! I shouldn't get this sad and depressed about an unclear sentence from a guy! But why am I getting so worked up? This is making no sense! _

"Ugh!" I fell back on my bed with a thud and just stared at the ceiling. I don't know how long passed before I finally fell asleep. It must have been hours because when I woke up, my clock said three. I slowly got up and looked around disoriented. I dragged myself to my bathroom and turned on the light, momentarily blinded. I washed my face and changed into my pajamas. I dragged myself back to my bed and collapsed in exhaustion. I didn't realize I was so tired until I actually was asleep. 

I didn't wake until the light was bright in my room. My mom must have realized how tired I was because when I looked at my clock it said ten. I was surprised that she let me miss half of school to sleep, but also very grateful. I needed the rest. As I slowly woke, I started thinking again.

_Okay miss depressed for no reason. It's a new day. No matter what happens, you will not mope over some guy you don't even know. And if he doesn't talk to you today. No big deal! You still have plenty more days until the end of the school year. Hey! Maybe you'll even get the courage to go up to _him_ and talk to him, instead of waiting. Yeah, you could do that. You could make a statement. Show him that your not afraid. Yeah, you like that idea don't you? _

As I continued to give myself the silent pep talk, I stared out the window at the street below. I jumped when my door creaked open.

"Hi honey. You're awake finally."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I was just really tired."

"I could see that."

"Thanks for letting me sleep in. I really needed it."

"You're welcome, hon. Do you feel up to going to school or do you just want to skip today all together?" 

That's the thing I love about my mom. She's so cool about everything. I mean, come on. Would your mom ask you if you wanted to ditch school? I doubt it.

"Actually I think I will go. I have one of my important classes today." _Yeah and it just happens to have Zaven in it._

"Alright sweetie. You get dressed and I'll drive you down."

"Ok, thanks mom."


	6. Chapter 6

Six

My mom dropped me off at school just as fourth period started. I had history fourth period. With Zaven. I walked as quickly as I could to the attendance office, got my tardy slip and went straight to class.

I slowly opened the door and walked in to Ms. Zana's classroom. All eyes were on me and I hated it. I didn't like being the center of attention. It made me feel like I was supposed to do something big and great. I quickly searched around the room for the pair of blue eyes I desperately needed to see, only to realize they were missing. What? Missing? Why is he gone? What happened?

I quickly walked over to Ms. Zana's desk, handed her the tardy slip and took my seat next to Halley.

"Halley." I quietly whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Where's Zaven?"

"He's here. Why?" My heart skipped a beat hearing these beautiful words. _Good he's here… Now I can see if he's going to talk to me._

"Just wondering. He's not in his seat."

"Oh, he probably went to the bathroom or something."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

I sat in my seat quietly, doing my work, waiting for Zaven to return. It was 45 minutes before he finally came back. I looked at him worried, an he replied simply with a nod and a small smile. He took a seat and Ms. Zana continued her lesson. As I watched Zaven, I saw him take out a piece of paper, write quickly on it, fold it up and toss it at me. It landed quietly on the floor and I used my foot to grab it. I opened it and read it, my eyes widening with fear and happiness.

'_Meet me in the alley way by the supermarket after school today at 4:30.'_ _The alley way? What is he going to do? Kill me? I wonder what he wants._

I wrote back on the same paper, simply saying 'okay… why?'. I folded it up, just as he did and tossed it back. He didn't look at me while he opened the note, wrote on it and tossed it back. His eyes never left the table or floor. I know it shouldn't of, but it worried me. Why was he acting this way? It's not like him. I grabbed the note and this time quickly opened it, almost ripping it in half.

'_I want to talk to you.' About what? What was there to talk about? I hardly knew the guy and he hardly knew me. What could he possibly want?_

I folded up the note and tucked it into my binder.I didn't pay attention the rest of the class. I was to busy in thought. I went through every possibility of what he could want to talk to me about, and came up with hundreds of different answers.

_Wow… that was absolutely no help. Okay, he wants me to meet at 4:30. Its 11:00 right now. I have five and half hours before I find out what he wants. This is going to be a long day…_

I thought the school day would never end, but when it finally did, I just about ran out to my car. I mentioned to my mom that I was leaving at 4:00 to go to the supermarket to pick up some school supplies. A small lie but I knew she wouldn't let me go if she knew the real reason.

"You know honey I can drive you down if you want."

"No, that's okay mom. I want to walk. I need the fresh air."

"Oh, okay. I want you to be back between 5 and 5:30. Alright?"

"Alright, no problem."

When we got home, I jumped out of the car and ran upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and watched the clock. I watched the hand tick by, counting the minutes until I got to leave. Eventually, the time came and I practically ran down the stairs and out the door. I made myself slow to a walk once I was outside, so I didn't look to eager when I got to the alley way.

I arrived to the supermarket at 4:25 and slid behind the walls that hid the alley

way. When I got there, Zaven was nowhere to be seen. I had never been there before so I

looked around, finding the easiest and quickest way out if I needed it. I turned around to

get a look of the opposite end of the alley and nearly jumped out of my skin. Zaven had arrived. And exactly on time.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Zaven had appeared so quietly. So suddenly. So quickly. 

His face was intense and his features hard. I'd never seen anyone look like this. He just stood there watching me with fierce blue eyes. He looked angry which confused me. I stared at him, confusing and fear hidden within my eyes. 

Neither of us moved.

Neither of us breathed.

He was the one who spoke first. Well, I guess it wasn't exactly speaking. He growled a quiet, deep growl and turned his eyes to the ground, balling his hands into tight fists. I jumped back when his growl suddenly became louder and fiercer. I was so confused and scared. I had no idea what to do. I just stood there, cowering behind my own hands, my breathing uneven and loud. One loud what seemed to be now a roar, Zaven collapsed on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He started crying. His crying sounded like a small, helpless kitten. He crawled himself into the corner of the alley way, and balled himself up.

_What is he doing? What is wrong with him? Why did he want to meet me here if he was only going to do this? What should I do? Is there something I can do?_

I had so many unanswered questions. I felt like a child with all the questions roaming in my head but no way to ask them. I put down my hands, out of their defensive position, but none of my muscles relaxed. I was trying to be alert but also trying to be calm. I tried not to look at Zaven, curled up in the corner, but my eyes would always fall back on him.

He started to whimper and I noticed his body shake. His hands were no longer in fists and the fierceness in his eyes was replaced by shame, innocence, and fear. I made my body relax and completely take down its defensive stance. I slowly started to creep closer to him. He started to whimper louder and shake even worse. I carefully bent down next to his body, trying not to frighten him. I slid down into a sitting position, and just watched him. When I saw him start to cry, I cautiously lifted my hand and quietly said his name.

"Zaven?" His only response was a shaky cry.

"Zaven? What's wrong?" Again, no response. 

I warily put my hand on his arm. My eyes widened with amazement. What the heck?

_His skin! It… it… It doesn't feel like anything! It doesn't have a temperature! Who is this guy? What is this guy?_

My eyes wide, my jaw dropped, Zaven finally looked at me. When I looked up and met his eyes, I closed my mouth but my eyes remained open with curiosity. He looked at me with a look I cannot describe. It was so many emotions put together in one look. I could tell he saw the confusion in my stare. I wanted answers but I was afraid to speak. Afraid I would scare him. But luckily I didn't have to ask.

"I know. I'm a freak." He was talking in a whisper. It was so quiet, I had to move closer to him to hear everything he was saying. 

"What… What's wrong with you?" I said, trying to keep my breathing even.

"I can't explain it. Not yet at least. Not until I know for sure."

"Okay?"

"I'm sorry I made you come down here, only to see me like this. I tried to avoid this so I could talk to you. But I also wanted this to happen so I could confirm my theories."

"What's _this _though? I'm so confused."

"I'm sorry but I really can't tell you right now. I need to think this over. I really am sorry."

"Okay then." 

We were quiet after that. Just staring at each other. He eventually looked away then rested his head against my shoulder. I let him do that hoping that it would comfort him a little, even though I started freaking out. After awhile I got control of my breathing, and I just watched the wall, not wanting to move. I checked my watch to see how long I could sit here, in this great moment. I was surprised at the time. It was only five. I had about ten more minutes before I needed to leave. That was disappointing. I turned my head just a little to look at Zaven and saw him eyes closed, breathing deeply. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful after all that just happened. I didn't want to disturb him but I had to leave soon. I slowly and carefully took out my cell phone, trying not to move him much. I went to my messages and started to text my mom. But what was I going to say? 'Oh sorry. I'm going to stay longer at the supermarket cause there's a guy asleep on my shoulder?' Yeah, she'd kill me if I said that. I simply asked her where she was. But before I pressed send, she text me. 

'I'm coming down to the supermarket so you don't have to walk home. I need to get some groceries.'

Okay good, I would have more time. But she would be here! And I don't have any school supplies. I need to come up with an excuse and fast. Um… Oh! I know! 

I quickly text my mom back saying that I saw one of my friends at the market and we went down to Starbucks to get a drink and to text me when she was paying. She responded saying that was fine and she'd see me in a bit. I can't believe that worked!

_Okay so I have about half an hour knowing my mom at the market. That's fine. It's better than having to leave now. _

I turned my head slightly to get another look at Zaven. Seeing him still peacefully sleeping, I rest my head on the wall. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I didn't want to wake up. I was deep in a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. But something or someone on the outside was shaking me awake.

"Aubriana! Aubriana wake up!" It was Zaven. I wanted to see him, but I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Aubriana! Your mom is checking out! She just text you. Wake up!" He gave me one last shake and I finally woke up.

"Uh… Where am I?"

"You're in the back alley behind the supermarket. Remember? You met me down here." I refocused my eyes and looked up.

_That's right. I'm with Zaven. Hmm… Zaven._

I quickly snapped out of my little fantasy world and replied quietly to Zaven.

"Oh yeah. Hi." I mumbled to him, smiling.

"Ha-ha, hi." He smiled back and I melted.

"So what were you saying?"

"Your mom is checking out! You need to get up."

"Oh! Wow, thanks! So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Actually you won't. Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Oh really? Wow, okay then. This week went by fast."

"Ha-ha. You better get going. Don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah, thanks." Just as I turned around to leave, he caught me by the wrist and turned me around.

"Can… Can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out again sometime."

"Um, yeah sure." I quickly jotted down my number on his hand with a pen I found on the ground (I more like engraved it. The ink was pretty much gone.) and ran out of the alley way to meet my mom.

I saw her walking out of the market and went up to meet her.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi sweetie! I thought I was coming down to Starbucks?"

"No. My friend had to leave awhile ago and I just walked back up here."

"Oh okay then. Let's go home."

My mom and I got in the car and headed our way home. I couldn't stop thinking about Zaven and his secret that he was hiding from me. It bothered me more than it should have, but what he said to me bugged me even more.

'_I can't explain it. Not yet at least. Not until I know for sure.' Know what? What could he possibly be hiding? _

Everything Zaven had said in our conversation was running through my head like a tape on fast forward.

'_I'm sorry I made you come down here, only to see me like this. I tried to avoid this so I could talk to you. But I also wanted this to happen so I could confirm my theories.' What the hell is he saying? What theories? Ugh! What is wrong with him?_

I went through every possibility of what could be wrong with him. I went through everything that happened in the alley way. His facial expressions, how he tensed and balled his fists, what he said (or growled), and the after affect of it all. I kept replaying every detail in my head, and came up with nothing.

My mom and I arrived home and just as I was about to run upstairs to my room of solitude, she bombed me with questions.

"Oh I forgot to ask you. Did you get the school supplies you need?"

"Uh, no I didn't actually."

"Oh really? Well what do you need? Maybe another store will have it?"

"It's okay Mom. It turns out my partner for the project had what we needed."

"Well isn't that lucky?" She smiled at me, and gave me the 'I don't believe you' look. I quickly smiled back and answered her while walking up the stairs.

"Yes, very."

I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed. I had so much on my mind but I realized I hadn't done my homework and grabbed my backpack and started working. At that point, I didn't care if it was right. I just wanted it done. I quickly jotted down some answers on my paper, and then went to my computer. I logged on to my email and also my instant messaging.

_Big shock. No messages._

I minimized my email and went back to laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking in the silence of my room. I know, I know. I'm a loser. I'm sitting in my room on a Friday night. But what else am I going to do? I have way to much on my mind and none of my friends had my number. I guess that doesn't help my social life… I'll give them my number on Monday.

_I wonder what me and Madeline would do if we had a sleepover? She could be fun. She is always happy._

I let my mind wander and think about different things. Things other than Zaven. But my mind always ended up on Zaven. Which is probably not a good thing. Or healthy thing. Oh well. I don't care anymore.

Just as my mind started to finally leave me alone, and my eyes started to close, my computer rang telling me that someone was trying to talk to me. I slowly got off my bed, not wanting to talk to anyone, and sat down in front of my computer.

**Demonchild: **Hey Aubriana

**Aubs101: **Hi…?

**Demonchild: **What's up?

**Aubs101: **Nothing really. Um, I'm sorry. Who exactly is this?

**Demonchild:** This is Zaven… I thought I gave you my IM username?

**Aubs101: **No you didn't.

**Demonchild: **Oh oops. Ha-ha.

**Aubs101: **Ha-ha. Well hi then.

**Demonchild:** Hi. So…

**Aubs101: **So?

**Demonchild: **I'm really sorry about today in the alley.

**Aubs101: **It's okay. Will you please just tell me what's up with you?

**Demonchild: **I… Can't… I'm really sorry…

**Aubs101: **Why…?

**Demonchild:** I just can't… It's a long story and… Like I said in the alley. I can't

tell you until I know for sure.

**Aubs101: **Know what? Please just tell me. I can handle it.

**Demonchild: **I can't! I'm sorry! Not yet. Please! If you just would wait until I can clear my mind and think all this out…

**Aubs101: **Okay. Okay. I'm sorry.

**Demonchild:** It's okay. But I just want to tell you that the way I over reacted today, is something that is normal for me. So please don't worry.

**Aubs101:** A little late for that. You acted so strangely. You seemed kind of…

**Demonchild: **What? Evil?

**Aubs101: **Yeah…? How did you know I was going to say that?

**Demonchild: **I have to go. I'm sorry. Bye.

**Aubs101: **Wait! Answer me!

_Demonchild is offline and will receive your messages once signed back on._

**Aubs101: **I don't care you left… We are still going to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Now I knew for sure something big was up with Zaven. Even a simple question of 'How did you know I was going to say that?' scared him off. Something was up. Something big. And something I had a part of. I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was true. I racked my brain for possibilities of how I could be involved. The ones I came up with, could only be found in fairy tales. Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm living in a fairy tale. Maybe this is all one, big (very detailed) dream! I wished hard that it was true, yet at the same time, I didn't. If I was asleep, I don't think I would want to wake up. Zaven was actually talking to me. I had friends. My life was getting better. I don't want to wake up from that. I want to keep living, or dreaming, it. It's nice to feel wanted. Even if it is for some unknown reason.

After Zaven had suddenly left our chat, I turned off my computer. I wanted to talk to him when he got back on, but now was not the time. I was not emotionally stable to talk or chat with him. I hadn't realized how late it had become. But when I looked out my window, the sun had left and the day was long over. I was in no mood to get back up and get ready for the long night ahead of me. So I just crawled into bed, clothes and makeup still on, and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

My dream was intense. It was scary. And it was about Zaven.

It started out like usual dreams do. Just a replay of what happened during the day, or something previous in your life. Mine started out by replaying the last week. It was a happy dream, until Zaven came into it. Then it turned to a nightmare. All of it dark and evil.

Evil. Just like Zaven had said.

Everyone had disappeared. Everything had vanished. It was just me and Zaven in a new, dark, fiery place. He was positioned just as he was earlier today. Head down, balled fists, hard facial features, intense eyes, and a stiff body. He growled just like he did today. He crumpled over and buried his face in his hands, just like today. And he crawled into a little ball and cried. Just like today.

Even in my dream, I was shaking and cowering in fear. But why did my dream replay exactly everything that had happened? I mean, I'd already seen the terrifying look in his eyes during the… well, I'm not sure during what. But I'd already seen the intense look during and the innocent, scared look after. I didn't need to keep seeing it. It was too hard to handle.

But it was weird that it was replaying everything _exactly_ as how it happened today, just in a different location. Then my nightmare suddenly skipped from Zaven in a scrunched up ball, whining, to him standing tall in front of millions of, what I thought were people. But when I walked closer, I realized I was very wrong. They weren't people at all. I had no idea what they were. They were big, sort of see-through, crimson colored, and gave off the feeling of evil. And Zaven was standing in front of them, tall and proud, as if he was their leader.

I fell on my knees and started hyper-ventilating. This couldn't be happening. Not to my Zaven. He wasn't evil. He was good. I looked back up, hoping to God the scene had changed. It did. But not in the way I wanted it to. Zaven was no longer standing tall and proud in front of the crimson bodies. But amongst them. A few of them were carrying something, but I was too far away to see what. I decided to move in closer to see what was going on. I know it was stupid but, hey! It's a nightmare. I had no control over what happened.

I slowly crept down to the crimson colored crowd, staying close to the walls, trying to not be seen. I briefly touched one of the crimson bodies on accident and gasped hoping I didn't just blow my cover. I didn't. The body never even acknowledged me. I let out a sigh of relief and continued my way finally making it to where Zaven was.

He was sitting in a throne, in an opening I had missed in the large crowd earlier. He looked very king like, sitting in his chair, a small crown on his head. For a moment I was dazzled by how handsome he looked. But then he turned his head and looked straight in my direction. I knew it right then, I was screwed. But he didn't acknowledge me either. He turned back to look at the crowd and started talking. But it's like someone turned on the mute in my nightmare because I didn't hear any words. I saw his mouth moving and bodies cheering, but no sound came out.

I'd had enough of this whacked out world. I turned around to walk away from the crowd, when the mute was turned off and the sound came back on. It startled me for only a second and I quickly turned around. I could hear Zaven's beautiful deep voice again. My insides started to melt but then I became alert again when he stopped talking and the crimson crowd started to part. I slowly backed up, copying the bodies, and just watched. Four bodies were carrying in something. I couldn't see what it was yet. It kind of looked like they were carrying in a sacrifice, like in the movies.

The crowd stopped moving back and I copied. I realized the four bodies were carrying a girl. I wondered what they were going to do with her. By the way she was tied up, it wasn't good. They had a bag over her face, so I couldn't see who she was.

They set down the sticks she was tied to and moved back a little. A fifth body came into the opening, not bothering to wait for the crowd to split. It pushed its way through everything. I gasped in fear at the sight of what he was holding. Torture weapons. They were going to torture this girl. Or maybe worse. I just watched Zaven, amazed that he wasn't doing anything to stop this. I tried screaming at him, telling him to stop. But it's like someone turned on the mute to my voice. No matter what I tried, no one heard me. I gave up and just fell on my knees. Saddened by the fact I could not help the girl. I watched as the fifth body took a tool and got ready to do his job. I couldn't bare it so I looked away. I heard the sound of fabric being whipped away. I guessed they took the bag off her head. I heard her gasp and cry, and I jerked my head up. That sounded familiar. Too familiar. I looked at the crying girl and froze.

I knew the girl. I knew her very well.

The girl… Was me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

My scream was muffled by my pillow. I woke up, dripping sweat, breathing heavy, and heart racing. I looked around my room, making sure that I was really awake. I was. It was my boring room. I let out a sigh of relief, even though I was still scared out of

my mind. I felt around my body, making sure the torture weapons in my nightmare weren't actually real and I wasn't wounded. I got to my arm and gasped. I had a long cut going up my arm. I turned on my light and looked at it. It looked more like a scratch then a cut, so I looked at my nails. Blood. I had scratched myself in my sleep. I was getting really scared now. Of my dreams, Zaven, and even myself. I really needed to get that answer from Zaven. I needed to talk to him now. I got out of bed and went to turn on my computer.

_Aubs101 has been signed in._

_Friends online:_

_Demonchild_Good. He's on.

**Aubs101: **Zaven! We need to talk. Now!

**Demonchild: **Yeah, we do.

**Aubs101: **I don't ca… Wait. What?

**Demonchild: **You're right. We do need to talk. We will at school.

**Aubs101: **No now. I can't wait until school.

**Demonchild: **Tell me this though. Do you have a long cut or scratch on

your arm?

**Aubs101: **Yeah…? How did you know?

**Demonchild: **You do?! Which arm? Quick tell me I have to get off!

**Aubs101: **It's on my right.

**Demonchild: **Shit. Okay. I have to get off now. Sorry. Parents are coming.

Talk to you at school tomorrow. Bye.

**Aubs101:** Ugh… Fine. Bye.

_What is with him? He's really starting to piss me off. _

I turned off my computer, not bothering to sign off. I was so confused and mad, I just didn't know what to do. I swiveled around in my chair and looked around my room. I didn't know what to do. I looked at my bed. Sleep was the last thing on my mind. I looked at my bathroom. A hot shower might calm me down. That was a possibility. I looked at my nightstand. There was a notebook on it. A notebook? Where did I get that?

I walked over and picked up the unfamiliar book. It was black with red, white, and silver swirls and designs on it. It looked really cool, but it wasn't mine. I was hesitant to open it, but I ended up slowly turning the pages, flipping through the book. All the pages were blank. All except the first one.

'Aubriana-

Write down your nightmare. Make sure you give me every detail. Use as many pages of this as you need. And when your done, draw a picture, as well as you can, of the scene you were in. Don't ask questions, even though I know you have a lot. Just write. And when you're done, leave this book on your windowsill with the window open about an inch. And write nothing else but your dream. I know this is all very confusing, just follow these instructions. Please. It will help.'

_What the hell? Who gave me this? This makes no sense. _

Even though I had so many questions, I followed the instructions. I spent the next two hours writing my dream down. Then I spent another hour attempting to draw. I learned I'm a terrible drawer but I also learned that it feels good to write everything down. To just let it out.

_I think I might do this more often. I like this. Just without the drawing…_

I continued my drawing, trying to make it as detailed as possible. When I finished, I opened my window and put the notebook on the windowsill, just like I was told. When I looked outside, the sky was on its way to darkness. I didn't really pay attention to the oncoming darkness, and just looked out the window for awhile. The cold air soothed my hot, tense body and cleared my mind a little bit. I got up from my place by the window and went to my computer. I signed on to my IM, now feeling ready to talk to Zaven again.

_Aubs101 has been signed on._

_Friends online:_

_Demonchild_

It's weird how he's always on when I want to talk to him. How strange…

**Demonchild:** Hey…

**Aubs101: **Hey what's up?

**Demonchild: **Nothing. Drawing.

**Aubs101: **You draw?

**Demonchild: **Yeah…

**Aubs101: **That's cool! I'm a terrible drawer. I just learned that tonight.

Ha-ha. So what are you drawing?

**Demonchild: **An angel. I'm just wondering, sorry if this sounds really

weird, but can I use your face for this angel? I mean like can I draw your face as the angel's face?

**Aubs101: **Um, sure. Why my face?

**Demochild: **Well, you have a really pretty face and nice features.

**Aubs101: **Really? Wow… thanks.

**Demochild: **Your welcome.

**Aubs101: **Can I see the picture when you're done…?

**Demochild: **Sure, I guess. If you really want to…

**Aubs101: **I do! It sounds really cool. When will you be finished?

**Demonchild: **I'm not sure. I just started, and it takes me awhile to finish

each picture. I put a lot of detail into them.

**Aubs101: **Okay that's fine. I can wait. Can I see some of your other ones?

**Demonchild: **Sure. Maybe we can hang out again sometime.

**Aubs101: **Sure! What are you doing Tuesday?

**Demonchild: **Nothing. Want to hang then?

**Aubs101: **Sure. What time and where?

**Demonchild: **Right after school? And at my place? That's where all my drawings are.

**Aubs101: **Right after school sounds good. I have to ask my mom about going to your place though. Hold on, let me go ask real quick.

**Demonchild: **Okay.

_Aubs101 has temporarily left and will be back soon!_

**Aubs101: **Yay! My mom said it was okay for me to come over on Tuesday!

**Demonchild: **Really? Cool!

**Aubs101: **What about your parents? Are they okay with me coming over?

**Demonchild: **They are fine. They won't care.

**Aubs101: **Cool. I can't wait to see your drawings. Describe one of them to me.

**Demonchild: **Um, well the one I just finished, was of a girl. Her hair was swaying in the wind and she was sitting in front of her window, eyes closed, with a small smile on her face. The background looks as if it's just about to become dark, but not quite close to it yet. She looks really relaxed in it. I saw her in my dream last night.

**Aubs101: **Wow. That sounds really good. Did you finish it today?

**Demonchild: **Yeah, about 15 minutes ago actually. I was drawing it all day. I wanted to keep her image fresh in my mind.

**Aubs101: **Yeah, that sounds familiar. I had a nightmare last night and I was writing it down and drawing a very bad picture about it. It felt good to get that terrifying thing off my chest.

**Demonchild: **I know what you mean. I hate nightmares. I get them all the time. I just take the happiest part, even if it's just a small, insignificant part, and draw it. If there is no happy part, I draw the worst part. I won't show you those pictures. They are really intense…

**Aubs101: **Okay. I'm fine with that. I have to go sorry! My mom wants me to come down for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at school!

**Demonchild: **Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye.

**Aubs101: **Bye!

_Demonchild has signed off._

_Aubs101 has been signed off._


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

(Zaven)

The news of Aubriana's dream frightened Zaven so intensely, he started to shiver and shake just thinking about it. He was sitting on his bed, deep in thought when his mom came in the room.

"Zaven sweetie. I know you're worried about her dream but you need to stop making this girl so confused and scared. She's already frightened enough and you shaking is not going to make it any better."

"I know, Mom. It's just the fact she had the dream! I was hoping it would be anyone but her!"

"I know you were. But she's the one that can help. You know for sure now. And the fact that you are getting closer to her is even better. She can help you. You just have to help her first. Did you get the notebook she mentioned?"

"Not yet. I have to go tonight. Hopefully she followed my directions exactly."

"I'm sure she did sweetie. It's almost dark. Why don't you start moving? By the time you get to her house, it'll be around 10. Hopefully she'll be asleep."

"Okay. I'll be back around midnight."

"Alright."

Zaven slowly got up and made his way out of his house and down the dark road leading to town. He lived in a house hidden by miles of dirt road and trees. His home was in the middle of a forest that was 10 miles out of town. He liked living so far out, in the middle of nature. It soothed his troubled soul. The air was fresh and crisp unlike in the city where it's polluted and smoggy.

He let his mind wander while he slowly made his way down the dirt road. He went over the possibilities of what Aubriana would say when he finally told her what was happening. He went over the dream he had on the same night Aubriana did. He went over his plan to secretly climb up to her window and grab the notebook. He also just took awhile to look at life. School life, home life, his life. Everything. He wasn't to happy about how everything was playing out, but he was determined to change that.

As Zaven walked down the dirt path, he looked in the sky and stared at the moon. He loved the sight of the moon and the sensations it gave out. It made him feel powerful and strong. In the distance he heard a wolf's howl and an owl's coo. Unknowingly, Zaven stopped walking and just looked at the sky. He felt power running through his veins and he liked it. It felt good. Then Aubriana flooded back into his mind and the power drained. Once he realized what was really happening, he quickly started walking again. He soon started notice that ever since he started talking and interacting with Aubriana, everything started to become clearer. Why he never slept during the night, why he felt more powerful under the moon light, and why the howl of a wolf made him feel like a leader.

_This is not good. I need to get that notebook… Now._

Now Zaven picked up his pace. He wanted off that dirt road. Out of the open. Instead of a slow walk, he was now at a slow run. By 10:30, he was already at Aubriana's house. That little stop under the moonlight cost him time. He didn't care though. His parents didn't expect him home at midnight even though he said he'd be home by then. They knew he liked the nighttime. So he had all the time he wanted.

He went around the back of Aubriana's house, being very careful not to be seen. He looked up towards Aubriana's window, to see her light on and her standing at the window. He quickly ran behind a bush and crouched down. When he was hidden he looked at her again. Her features were hard and her face was full of worry and fright.

_What is she doing up? It's 10:30 on a school night. She should be asleep._

Seeing Aubriana up with that face full of fright, made Zaven second guess if what he was doing was right. He didn't want to get Aubriana involved with his family and himself. They were dangerous. But he knew that if he didn't try to help her, she would have nightmares every night. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle that. No matter how much he wanted her to stay out of this, he knew she needed to help. To save herself and Zaven.

He wasn't sure how long he was behind the bush for before Aubriana finally moved away from the window. He looked at her window, then the downstairs window to make sure no one was watching him, then came out from behind the bush. He looked on Aubriana's windowsill and saw the window open, with the notebook resting against it. He quickly climbed up the side of her house and grabbed the notebook. It quietly made a scratching sound against the window. He quickly climbed back down and ran away from Aubriana's house. He didn't like being there while she was awake. Seeing her face, with so much pain and fright upon it, made him feel bad and evil.

Evil. He really didn't like to say it, but sometimes he felt like it. He felt evil and he absolutely hated it. He didn't want to be. He just was. And he knew he would have to explain it to Aubriana soon. She needed to know what she was getting into, even though what she was getting into, she was doing it unwillingly. Zaven would have to tell her that the only way to rid her sleep of nightmares, she would have to help him. That was the evil part of him. He pretty much made it impossible for Aubriana to say no.

As he was walking back home, he felt the sensation of guilt creeping upon him. When he passed a store window, he looked inside and looked for a clock. It was one in the morning. He had been behind that bush for a little over two hours. This scared him even more. That meant Aubriana had been awake that whole time and that meant she probably was awake now. She wasn't getting any sleep.

_The nightmare. She only had one nightmare and she already can't sleep. Could the nightmare have been that bad? _

Zaven looked down and realized that he had her dream in his hands. He looked around to see where he was and saw the park at the end of the street. Instead of turning left to go home, he turned right and made his way to the park. He went and sat on the only swing that wasn't broken or all twisted up. He made himself comfortable and opened the notebook. He slowly read each page. Taking in every detail Aubriana wrote.

He spent the next hour reading about Aubriana's nightmare. He was amazed at the detail she put into it. She explained everything so well. Zaven knew that his nightmare tonight would be very clear, because of how well Aubriana wrote.

When Zaven was nine years old, he learned that he could re-dream someone else's dream. If a friend told him about their dream they had, that night Zaven would re-dream it. If there wasn't enough detail, he would make up his own to fill it in. When he was young, he used to think that was a cool thing to do. Until he started re-dreaming people's nightmares. Then he started to hate it. But tonight, he needed to dream. He needed to see her dream. And this notebook helped a lot.

As he finished the written part of the nightmare, he turned the page to the picture. Aubriana was right. She was a terrible drawer. But he could tell she put a lot of effort into it, because he could see the picture clearly in his mind. She had done well. She followed all the instructions and put a lot of effort and detail.

_Wow. It will be easy to dream her dreams. It's like she knows I need to know everything. This will be good for both of us. I hope…_

Zaven gently shut the notebook and stood up. The rest of the walk home, Zaven's mind was completely focused on Aubriana. Not on the dream, or the evil, or the power. On Aubriana herself. How she acted, how she looked, even how she smelled. That's when he realized it. Something that completely skipped his mind.

He loved her.

With all his heart.


	12. READ NOW IF YOU READ MY STORY!

**Note From The Author ****J**

**~Hey my readers!!! So I read over my story and I'm going to make some changes and maybe add a few chapters here and there. So in a couple days I'm going to delete my whole story and put up a new one. So, sorry, but you might want to reread the whole story from the beginning. Sorry!! Message me if you can give me any tips on what I can change! Thanks a bunch!!~**


End file.
